


Suledin

by iiscariots (exuv1a)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, double inquisitors, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuv1a/pseuds/iiscariots
Summary: Lath sulevinLath arrival enaArla ven tu vir mahvirMelana ‘nehnEnasal ir sa lethalin
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Josephine Montiliyet (Mentioned), Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dragon Age Den fic collection





	Suledin

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ive ever posted so please be easy on me kjdfgnkjgn for the dragon age den soft week!

It was late. Later than Miska intended to stay up, but this is important.

Vivienne and Josephine had been planning the ceremony for months and he _still_ hadn’t written his vows. Now it was a week away and he may be panicking. Just a little.

Or maybe a lot.

He was careful not to wake Dorian when retrieving a notepad and quill and now here he was sat in bed with the blank page almost _taunting_ him. What could he write that could express everything he felt?

Isotta had tried to help at first, but she was nearly as much of a mess as he was. She wasn’t even getting married for another few months– she still had _time_ to figure things out. (Josephine had the perfect autumn wedding picked out, while Dorian thought of summer and, truly, how could Miska argue? He's whipped through and through– not that he’d ever _complain_.)

After Isotta, it was Vivienne’s turn to help. The words were beautiful, lots of poetic metaphors and the like, but it didn’t feel like _him_. He wanted to give Dorian _his_ words, _his_ feelings. He just… didn’t know _how_ though, what he felt wasn’t something as easily turned into words as he thought it would be.

Miska feels Dorian shift next to him and startles slightly, bringing him back to the blank page. He twirls the quill in his hand when he realizes it.

 _Suledin_ , the song his mother used to sing Isotta and him to sleep with. Even though he knows it by heart, he still writes it out, slowly, savoring each word. He knows Dorian will want to keep it.

 _Melava inan enansal  
Ir su aravel tu elvaral  
U na emma abelas  
In elgar sa vir mana  
In tu setheneran din emma na_  


_Lath sulevin  
Lath araval ena  
Arla ven tu vir mahvir  
Melana ‘nehn  
Enasal ir sa lethalin_  


Miska’s never been much of a singer, but he can’t help himself from singing the tune just as softly as his mother would. It’s a bit scratchy on his chords and slightly out of tune, but Dorian doesn’t care.

He waits until Miska’s done before letting out a soft “Amatus…” 

The resulting blush only makes him smile more and Dorian sits up to lean onto Miska’s shoulder, peering down at the messy writing. 

“I- I didn’t know you were awake- I didn’t wake you did I?”  


He laughs fondly “Of course not,” and goes in to kiss Miska’s cheek. “I just like to watch you…”  


Miska covers his mouth, his cheeks burning, even after all this time he still gets overwhelmed.  


“Can you sing it for me again?”  


“I-” He pauses and regains his composure before starting again, a bit shakier than before.  


It’s still soft, with that light scratch that Dorian’s starting to adore. He’s never heard Miska sing before– he’s not exactly _good_ at it– but it still sounds perfect to him. All music should sound like that.  


Miska lets the last note trail just a little before he finishes, and Dorian can’t help but kiss him again, on the lips this time. “You should sing for me more often, Miska…”  


“Maybe I should…” Just as the blush died down it was back like a menace. Dorian always knows how to get him flustered.  


“What song is it?”  


“It’s- It’s _Suledin_ , elven for ‘endure’... about finding _home_ again, my mother used to sing it for me,” Miska takes Dorian’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.  


“ _Lovely_ …” Dorian smiles fondly at Miska before kissing his jaw softly, “Is this for…?”  


“My- My vows? Yea– I wanted them to be special…”  


“They’re perfect…”  


_“Ar lath ma… ma vhenan,”_  


“I love you too, _amatus_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> if youd like to talk more miska with me you can find me at @miskalavellan on tumblr! for general dragon agery you can find me at @incaensor on tumblr!
> 
> isotta belongs to my absolute angel of a friend tor (@captainwhitehawk on tumblr)!


End file.
